


At The Beginning

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: After the first episode at least, Angst, Awkward beans learning how to love, Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sir Pentious is best boi, Taking care of injuries, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, past traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through"I...I... didn't know where else to go,"...Sir Pentious shows up at Cherri's doorstep starting them down a road they're not sure won't lead them to absolute destruction.
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 222





	1. Nobody's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are song's from the 80's. This chapters is by the band Cinderella

Cherri was playing a quiet tune to herself on her axe when she heard the bang on her door. Setting it down she looks down at her loose, ratty sweats and shrugging she goes to answer it. Summoning a pair of bombs to her hand just in case; she checks the peep hole, and sees nothing.

“The fuck?” She says now on full alert. Standing to the side of the doorway she double checks what weapons she has in reach and presses the lever to lift the door. She jumps out, bombs at the ready only to see sir Edgelord himself being propped up by his eggbois at her door. He looks like hell, his eyes are glassy and he has an arm wrapped around his chest like his ribs are broken. There’s dried blood in the corner of his mouth and part of his tail is at an awkward angle.

Cherri opens her mouth to say something but before she can speak Pentious does, his voice warbles like he’s barely holding it together.

“I...I... didn’t know where else to go.” It’s only then she realizes that he’s trembling. 

Cherri is caught between asking who did this to him and telling him to fuck off in case they come back to finish the job. Once again he interrupts her though by passing out and falling forward into her arms. She catches him by pure instinct and is tempted to let him hit the floor once she realizes what she’s done.

The eggbois are gathered in a little huddle terrified of what her next action will be. They’re bruised and cracked too, whoever did this hadn’t spared them either. Usually she’d say that’s her kind of demon but in this moment she was just concerned, Edgelord was _her_ enemy damnit.

“Come on.” She eventually sighs carrying the snake demon inside. The eggbois gather up the rest of his tail carefully and follow her like a demented trail of ducklings. Her bed is the only place big enough to house his body so she reluctantly takes him to her room. 

Two of the eggs bring over the dressing room bench in her guest room where Angel crashes on occasion, they may be bffs but they would be terrible roommates. They lay the damaged part of his tail on it and Pentious whimpered into her pillow.

“What happened?” She finally asks, the egg that she knows to be particularly masochist steps forward.

“Mr. Boss Man went to the hotel to find Missy’s friend but the radio demon opened a portal to the leviathan realm and smashed the ship. We dragged Mr. Boss Man from the wreckage and he wasn’t doing well. We asked if he wanted to go home but he said he needed help. He refused to go back to the hotel and eventually told us to bring him here.”

“I can see that but why? What possibly made him think I wouldn’t take this as an opportunity to finish the job myself and be rid of him for good?”

The eggs all gathered protectively around Pentious, which was almost adorable.

“I won’t; I’m not that heartless but seriously, why me?” Cherri asks again.

“You’re not afraid of the Radio Demon.” Once egg finally offers up.

Honestly that’s a lie, she’s just as terrified of him as every other demon in hell, the difference is she respects him instead of resents him and he mostly leaves her alone. Unfortunately sitting here talking to the eggs does nothing for the other demons injuries.

“I’m going to grab some bandages for him, get his jacket off and see if you can get him to sit up.” She orders going to get her extensive med kit. At this point it’s almost the size of a gun case. 

As she heads back with her bandages she passes her workshop and stops to grab a couple strips of wood to make a splint for him. 

When she returns Pentious is conscious again although he certainly seems to be in pain, he’s holding his ribs again which points again to broken she’ll have to deal with those first.

“Ah so the fly who wandered into the spider’s lair is awake. What hurts the most?” She asks setting down everything she brought. She sees him eye everything, probably looking for poisons or some way for her to hurt him. He is also semi hiding behind her blanket looking embarrassed to be seen in such a state of disarray. “Your ribs or your tail?”

He looks down at his tail with dismay so she decides to start there, “Your tail then, is it broken?”

After a few minutes he shakes his head, “Disssslocated.” He couldn’t even stop his hissy slur like this.

“Okay, I’ve dealt with a few dislocations.” She places her hands on his tail, he flinches and tries to pull away from her which only puts him in more pain. “Stop wiggling you dumb fuck. You came to me for help so this is what you’re getting.”

Sir Pentious glares and bares his fangs at her but digs his nails into the edges of her bed and eventually nods his consent to her fixing his tail.

“On three okay?” She says carefully gripping his tail again, when he nods again she starts counting. “One...two-” On two she snaps the tail back into place. 

Pentious screams and his tail reflexively coils around her waist constricting tightly causing Cherri to choke as the breath is squeezed from her.

“Okay, yeah I deserved that one.” She wheezes still keeping his tail pinned to the bed. Reaching for the splints and bandages she starts to wrap his tail firmly. “Okay, you’re probably going to have to leave that on for two weeks, you won’t be able to walk or well slither like that will you?”

He shakes his head having fallen back to his elbows when she fixed his tail, that probably wasn’t helping his ribs any.

“Well then I guess you’re stuck here until then.” She sighs; this was not topping her exciting adventures list, at all, ever. He didn’t look too pleased at this situation either but the fact of the matter was, he couldn’t move. “Don’t give me that look I’m not thrilled about this either. Be glad I’m not tossing you out on your ass on a broken tail.” she shoves his coils off of her hips and picks up the bandages again. “Let’s get this over with.”

He looks ready to hiss at her again as she scoots closer.

“Fuck off edgelord I’m not happy about this either.” She snarls leaning over him to start wrapping his chest.

He clearly must have been unconscious when the eggbois undressed him because he was only just now realizing he was completely uncovered. Blushing he tries to cover up but without his arms to hold him up he falls to the sheets painfully. Gasping he wraps his arms around his chest and whimpers. There are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes but he still tries to turn to hide his face from her.

Turning to the eggbois who have grouped together in the corner, Cherri points at them, “Two of you, help prop him up so I can wrap his chest.” The eggs scramble to obey her, two making their way up onto the bed and hesitating, not sure who to obey. Cherri snarls and shoves them causing them to bonk together and crack a bit.

“Hey!” Pen pushes himself up to hiss at her for hurting them, these were the only eggs he had left now.

“Do you want to do this yourself?” She threatens before looking over at the eggs again. They were checking each other over worriedly, once they started cracking they usually didn’t last long. Softening, she stands from the bed and goes to her work table. She picks up a tube of superglue and goes back to the eggs; after uncapping it and turning the eggs carefully, she spreads some glue over the cracks to keep them held together. It’s the closest she gets to apologizing.

Sir Pentious thought she really was going to leave him to try to wrap these injuries by himself when she stood. Even when she brought the glue back he still feared the worst about her until she glued the cracks, spreading it gently over the damaged shells. 

“You really should have made them out of something sturdier than eggs.” She says giving him an unreadable look. Picking up the bandages again she starts to wrap his chest, and this time he doesn’t try to squirm away from her. If anything he looks like he’s blushing lightly as her hair brushes over his scales. 

He wanted to bite back with some witty retort but then her hands were on him and he was more focused on trying not to breathe too hard or run away. It had been a long time since he’d been in close quarters with anyone in a way that didn’t involve strangulation or immediately throwing them as far away as possible shortly after.

Once the bandages were done she scoots back to give them both some space. They sit there in silence, awkwardly avoiding each others gaze. The main thought running through both their heads was, _‘now what?’_


	2. Sister Christian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are feelings? Are they contagious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took way longer than I ever thought it would. After I posted the first one I wrote about a third of the next chapter and then shit just hit the fan. I ended up caring for my grandmother for almost two weeks and the work decided to pile on the projects (at one point they contacted me at 10 pm and asked me to have a project done in 11 hours), between that and fighting with my mom I was not in a good place for a while but I have finally pulled through. Enjoy this next installment and thank you for your patience.

Living with Pentious is actually pretty easy. He stays in her room since he can’t walk and while she misses her bed it was absolutely worth it seeing his attempt to snoop around be met with her collection of sex toys in one drawer.Thanks Angel. Living with the egg bois was what drove her up a wall. They were in _every_ room and constantly underfoot, she’d kicked them more than once by just not realizing they were around the corner ...or right fucking behind her! 

Usually there was at least two in the room with Pentious, always asking if he needed or wanted anything which was met with anything ranging from dejected sighs to fits of rage and screaming. At one point Cherri gave him some of her bombs and a handful of old tools just to shut him up and keep him occupied. Today she’d sent the egg bois off with a grocery list and some money just to shut them up and get them out of her house. After tinkering with her gear for a little while she decides to play on her guitar for a bit... but they’re all in her room with Pentious. Fuck. The snake demon had been exceptionally cranky today, part of the reason she’d sent the egg bois away; she was done with their incessant fawning all over him, at first she thought he’d made them compliment Pentious all the time but turns out it annoyed him as much as it pleased him, so jury’s still out on that thought. She trudges to her bedroom to find Pentious had gotten his hands on one of her inventions that she’d left on the counter and was muttering to himself while tinkering with it.

“Hey, hey what the fuck are you doing with that?!” she says stomping over and snatching it from him.

“Your wiring isss ssshoddy.” He sneers at her still holding a screwdriver in hand.

She rolls her eyes and yanks out the wires he’d been moving, “I’d rather them be shoddy than turn me into a bomb!” Figures he’d try to sabotage her while he’s stuck here, if it wasn’t for the fact that he couldn’t move he’d probably be attempting to kill her every chance he had. Pentious was crafty like that, most of the time she could respect that level of underhandedness but not from _him_. Not after she’d helped him instead of killing him, “ungrateful bastard” she hisses under her breath not entirely realizing she’d said that out loud.

“That placement is going to cause sssparks, forgive me for trying to do something nice since I’m stuck in your oh ssso tender care!” He bit back hood flaring behind him indignantly.

“And your placement would put them right next to the power pack causing the entire damn thing to explode!”

Pentious actually looked slightly curious about that, “You’re putting the power pack there?”

Why oh why had she just said that? Now Pentious would know where to aim if she ever used this blasted thing, it was too late to change the design though, fuck.

“I _was_ but no-”

“Why wouldn’t you attach it to the outside, like back here?” he points with a single claw to a small, flat section on the back of the device.

“Because that would leave it vulnerable if it gets hit or even jostled too hard.”

“But wouldn’t it also create a bigger explosion and cause shrapnel damage, it would make it a far superior incendiary device.”

Well fuck, she hadn’t thought about that. “What if you attached it to the other side though, where you had placed the wires? It would shorten the fuse time but make people think it was a dud until the heat caused the latent explosion.” she turned the device over and showed him the spot she was thinking about.

Pentious cackled, excited about inventing and finding ways to cause chaos, “That is so delightfully devioussss.” 

They smile at each other for a moment, caught up in the success of a planned idea. And then they realize who they are both talking to and quickly look away.

“I-I...” A noise interrupts whatever Pentious was trying to gather himself enough to say, the eggs were back.

“Boss, we got those snacks you like and miss Cherri we think we got everything you asked for.” they come in carrying the bags causing Cherri to jump up from the bed. She hadn’t realized how close they had been leaning together over the relatively small device she’d honestly given up working on months ago because she couldn’t figure out how to make it work.

“Well take them to the kitchen not here!” she shouts ignoring the burning of her cheeks as she drops the device down by Pentious again in her scramble to get away. She goes over to the guitars she has hanging on her wall and pulls down was of her lesser favored ones, one she wouldn’t mind getting egg bits on if they bothered her again.

Stomping out of the room she heads to her workshop. She needs a fucking drink, and maybe see what she has left in her drug stash. 

The eggs scuttle away to the kitchen to put the groceries away, before going to check on Pentious again. 

He mostly ignores them, his attention back on the device he’d picked back up and started putting back where he’d placed them before Cherri ripped them out. Looking them over he sees she’d ripped the delicate wires, well that wouldn’t do. He sends the eggs off with orders to get more wires and see if there’s any soldering gear.

Cherri was halfway through a joint and had poured herself a blue lagoon, with extra cherries, when the eggs returned to disturb her peace.

“What?” She huffs blowing out smoke, the eggs fidget before one gets the guts to ask her,

“Boss would like some wire and soldering tools if you have them.”

Cherri sighs and waves them off, giving them freedom to look around. Even if she doesn’t they’ll still find ways to go through her shit. They have no sense when it comes to rifling through things that don’t belong to them, likely developed in order to get Pentious whatever he ordered them to retrieve. They were very neat about things after she’d threatened to make scrambled eggs out of all of them for previously making a mess in her home.

Once they were gone she finished her joint and her drink before tuning the guitar and starting to play. 

Her guitar used to be her life, and her livelihood. Just her, her case, and the bag on her back that held all her possessions in the world. It was almost ironic that her ability was incendiaries after everything that happened, after what happened that da- no. Shaking her head she goes back to her song, humming along to the familiar, well known notes. The drugs and alcohol in her system made her feel lethargic and floaty. She missed a few notes while she was playing but she didn’t care that much, it’s not like anyone could hear her afterall. 

Pentious worked on the bomb for a little while longer. The eggs brought him dinner and more painkillers which worked very well but also made him very sleepy. After he yawned for the third time he set the tools aside and carefully slid down to lay flat in the bed. Each time he shifted he’d scent the air and catch a whiff of her, it was mildly driving him crazy. He had come to find himself hating the unfamiliar room and bed and the awkward way he had to lay down because of his ribs but, there was something about the scent that pricked in the back of his mind. The haze of the drugs though had it slipping away before he could even grasp why the scent had meaning to him and he fell asleep claws resting delicately on the pillow that he had unconsciously pulled closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's hard writing these first few chapters and getting this slow burn going without revealing my hand just yet.


End file.
